Electrical By The Bills
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When the Super Smash Brothers Mansion runs out of electric power, Master Hand kicks Wario out and forces him to go pay the bills to bring back the electricity. Unexpectedly, Daisy comes along with him, causing the two to go on an awkward adventure together.
1. Chapter 1

**Electrical By The Bills  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, here it is, an actual continuation of the fanfic where Daisy temporarily joins the Super Smash Bros. in their overused mansion. Just think of this as kind of like _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_, but with more connections to each following fanfiction of this particular series, and slightly less bizarre randomness.

* * *

Princess Daisy was sleeping in Luigi's room, with Mario having left the Super Smash Bros Mansion recently. It was in the middle of the night, and the morning just about arrived as things were not quite as they seemed. Daisy smelled the air, causing her to wake up as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Oh eww... I farted again..." Daisy stated as she wafted the smell away with her right hand, being unsuccessful as she could still smell the awful funk. "Bleck. I hope Luigi doesn't mind a gentle breeze..."

Daisy got up from the bottom bunk, wearing her yellow pajamas with orange stripes as she slightly opened the window, causing a strong cold wind from the north to blow in. Luigi screamed as he jumped up, hitting the bottom of the top bunk as he landed on his bed in the bottom bunk, looking up to see that Daisy was standing up, as well as the fact that the window was open. He groaned, wincing.

"Damn it, Daisy, why do you have to give me goosebumps like this?" Luigi muttered as he squinted, wanting to still get sleep.

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh my Luigi, I'm sorry! It's just that I let a silent but deadly out, and it really smelled bad, so I just opened the window to get a breath of fresh air..."

"Well, can you kindly close it? I'm freezing!" Luigi exclaimed as he grumbled, crawling back underneath his green covers. "Sheesh... who does she think she is, the Ice Climbers? Of all the stupid things..."

Daisy frowned as she lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Luigi, I didn't mean to-"

Before Daisy could finish her sentence, the entire mansion shook violently. Daisy screamed as she fell on her butt, with Luigi hitting the bottom of the top bunk again, this time being knocked out cold.

"Ouch! What was that?" Daisy exclaimed as she opened the door, to see Toon Link running down the hall. "Hey! What's going on?"

Toon Link turned around, pointing at Daisy. "What's going on? Wario didn't pay the electricity bill!"

Daisy had a confused look on her face. "What? Why would Wario not do that?" Suddenly, the lights in the hallway, which were on during the night only, suddenly began to flicker, only to turn off completely. Daisy gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh my! This is serious!"

She closed the door as she changed out of her pajamas and into her regular yellow and orange dress, taking a glance at her butt in the mirror as she murmured. "Man... it's a good thing those farts of mine expel a lot of the fat in my body..." She commented bluntly as she ran out of the room, heading down the flight of stairs as she was in the main hallway on the first floor, with Master Hand berating Wario.

"You idiot! Why couldn't you just pay the bills?" Master Hand demanded to know.

Wario cowered as he placed his hands on his head, wearing his biker outfit. "Oh come on! You know how I am! I'm a business kinda guy, I don't need to pay for electricity!"

Master Hand slapped Wario across the face, causing the fat man to ricochet all over the place. "Excuses, excuses... do you remember the last time we had Pikachu run the electricity? He nearly died! We're not gonna go through that again!"

"Ech..." Wario grumbled as he looked up, seeing Daisy staring at him. He stood up, dusting himself off. "Blech, what do you want, Daisy? Shouldn't you be fantasizing about Waluigi?"

"What?" Daisy exclaimed as she shuddered. "Eww, no! I rather get chased by the Zubba King than for that!"

Awkward silence as Wario coughed, with Master Hand coughing louder.

"Enough! Anyway, as I was saying..." Master Hand pinpointed as he literally pointed at Wario, "You go and pay the electricity bill, or else I'll subject you to a fate worse than death!"

Wario scoffed as he folded his arms. "What are you gonna do, injure me? I get injured every day!"

Master Hand snapped his fingertips as a cart full of garlic appeared. Master Hand then set the cart on fire, causing Wario to cry his heart out as Daisy watched in shock.

"I expect you to come back only when you've done the deed." Master Hand stated as he picked up Wario and flung him out of the mansion. "Until then, you're banned!"

Daisy placed her hands behind her back as she approached Master Hand. "Gee, M. H., isn't that a little bit harsh?"

Master Hand grabbed Daisy and flung her out too, slamming the door shut as he headed to his office, growling in frustration.

Daisy landed on top of Wario, glancing down as she looked at him. Wario groaned, with Daisy crushing him as he was in a mud pit.

"Well, Wario, I guess we have to work together this time, as much as I don't like it..." Daisy admitted as she folded her arms, sighing.

Wario tried to get up, but failed, sighing in depression. "Great. First everyone chaste me for not paying the bills, then Master Hand burns my precious garlic and kicks me out... I don't know what can get worse..." He muttered, his voice muffled by the mud.

Princess Daisy farted loudly, causing Daisy to waft her smell away from her with her right hand as Wario cried, once again muffled by the mud as Daisy pooted again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So yeah, we're gonna go and pay off those bills," Wario called Waluigi on the phone, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I love you too, Wah. Call you later."

Daisy had her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "What were you doing last night, anyway? Surely you could have payed the bills then..."

Wario shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Ehh, I was just goofing around like I normally do, trying to steal from the secret reserve of money in the mansion's basement, snatching as much garlic as I could, doing some chin ups..."

Daisy stared awkwardly at Wario. "But... you're fat..."

Wario ignored Daisy's blatant attempt at an insult. "Of course I'm fat, you dumb nut! But I also have muscles underneath all my sexy fatness."

"Eww..." Daisy shuddered in disgust, closing her eyes as she stuck out her tongue. "Good thing I'm not in the mood to eat, because I just lost my appetite..."

Wario slapped Daisy across the back of the head, shaking his fists. "Are you gonna keep insulting me, or are we gonna go and pay off the bills?"

Daisy growled at Wario as she slapped him back, across the face. "Well, do you have any excuses for not paying the bills at all during the entire time you were at the mansion?"

Wario thought about it as he placed his right hand on his chin, thinking as he looked up at the night sky, with Daisy folding her arms in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where do we go?" Daisy asked Wario as she had her arms folded.

Wario rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I have no idea, honestly. Don't you have a map?"

Daisy shook her head. "Err... no, I don't." She coughed nervously as she blinked.

There was more awkward silence as Wario got annoyed upon realizing that they were going nowhere.

"So, you're telling me that we're literally going nowhere with this plot?" Wario exclaimed with rage as steam started to come out of his ears, shaking his arms.

Daisy placed her hands on her hips, being rather annoyed as well. "You were the one who was suppose to pay off the bills! I was just forced to tag along!"

Wario grabbed Daisy and violently shook her as he roared. "Argh! I can't believe it! We're just going around in circles! Of all the stupid-"

Suddenly, both Wario and Daisy were hit on the head by two pure white golf balls, with Wario and Daisy groaning as they rubbed their heads, looking at the golf balls oddly. They then glanced at each other as they looked up, to see an old, worn out red shack, with several bricks falling at the front.

"You think this is the place?" Daisy asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Wario grumbled as he opened the door, stepping in as Daisy followed him. "Only one way to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell?" Wario gawked as he looked around. "This room is pitch black!"

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, I guess it's expected, I mean, it is a shack in the middle of nowhere..."

Suddenly, the door behind them locked, spooking Daisy and Wario as they turned around. Then they both felt a strong, cool chill, screaming as they held onto each other, trembling with fright.

"What's happening?" Daisy asked as she looked at Wario, who was hugging Daisy as tightly as she was.

Suddenly, several red eyes popped up, all of them glaring at Wario and Daisy. Wario let out a muffled poot, with Daisy farting louder immediately afterwards as they piped, sweating nervously as they felt frightened. Several more evil looking eyes popped up, though they were yellow colored instead.

"Wah... this is too much for me!" Wario exclaimed as he shook his head, trying to shoulder bash the enemies, but only bumping into a brick wall that he couldn't see. "Yeow! **_D'oh I Missed!_**"

Daisy tried catching Wario, but he fell on his feet, causing Daisy to scream in pain as she was unable to jump. Wario got up, only to hit several pitchforks as one went right into his big pink nose, yelping in pain as he started bouncing about. Wario then collided into Daisy, knocking her back as she caused a lever to be pushed down, with caused sprinkles to be turned on as water sprayed within the building. Daisy and Wario both exclaimed in horror as they tried pounding the door, neither of the two strong enough to bust it down.

From a pair of bushes east of the house were Master Hand and Pikachu, who chuckled as they looked at each other, nodding their heads in unison. Their clever plan was actually a trick: a lesson that needed to be taught to Wario.

Too bad for Princess Daisy, though. She got involved in a prank meant for Wario, and didn't even realize it. At least, not for the moment, as she and Wario began to drown inside the shack, the water filling up towards the ceiling.

* * *

**_To Be Continued... in another fanfic._**


End file.
